


Baby steps

by seokimji



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokimji/pseuds/seokimji
Summary: Yuta appreciates every single step Hansol takes towards him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is my very first attempt at writing anything in English, so I'm quite nervous about it. This was originally written in my native language, but I wanted to write in English for a long while now and I had to start somewhere, so I decided to translate this into English. I'm sorry for any mistakes, there is a (very high) chance that I've made some.
> 
> I hope, you'll like this little story! ^^

It’s late in the evening, they are preparing to go to sleep. Yuta sits in the bed with his phone in hand, his back leaning on the wall. He’s reading an important email from his university professor about his midterm project. He really had to take a look at it before going to bed so he doesn’t even notice the door opening and someone entering the room. The newcomer fumbles in the room quietly, but Yuta is so occupied with his email that he doesn’t even look up from it. He is really tired by now, so it’s no wonder that it’s harder for his brain to comprehend the long korean text this late in the evening than during the day. His phone decides to freeze the next moment, making it impossible for him to scroll on, which makes Yuta press his finger over and over on the screen annoyed, cursing in Japanese under his breath quietly. He decides on buying a new phone instead of his trashy one as soon as he has the money, but as a broken university student he really had to watch every won of his. Life was never easy. The device finally comes back to life and he can go on with reading his email. The bed slightly slumps beside him, signalling him that someone sat next to him but he’s still too busy to pay attention to that.

This changes immediately when something soft is pressed against the patch of bare skin between his neck and shoulder, where his loose t-shirt doesn’t reach. Yuta barely manages to realize that it’s a pair of lips giving him a gentle kiss on his shoulder, the other person is drawing back already. He turns his head to his right side, his stare meeting Hansol’s. The blonde boy gives him a small, sweet smile and his big eyes make Yuta be even more fascinated with him from this close. Warmth floods his body, his heart is filled with affection, moreover, with love for the other boy. They’ve known each other for years and they’ve been roommates for a long while now, but they have started dating only recently, mainly because of Hansol’s reserved and shy personality. Yuta would have made a move much earlier if he had known Hansol’s real feelings for him. This is why he appreciates Hansol’s every single attempt at approaching him and being the initiator of things between them, no matter how tiny these attempts are. The little kiss just now surprised him but it’s the best kind of surprise.

Yuta smiles at him with that angelic healing smile of his, which he is known for. He totally forgets his email for a moment. He leans closer to Hansol, inhaling the fresh scent of his shower gel, giving him a lazy, unhurried but light kiss on the lips.

„Just a minute.” He traces along the line of the other’s lower lip with his finger and Hansol nods understandingly. Yuta always finds it amazing how patient the other is with him. He liked thinking, that for him, Hansol would be able to wait forever, but actually, never in his life would Yuta want to really try his patience.

He goes back to his email; he only had to read a few more lines when Hansol distracted him. He goes through the end quickly, noting everything that’s in the message pretty satisfied. His boyfriend snuggles up to him curiously, and Yuta feels a few strands of Hansol’s hair poking at his neck.

„What are you reading?” Hansol asks quietly.

„Just an email from my professor about my school project.”

„Is he writing good things?”

„Yeah, you could say that,” Yuta says nodding.

„Good,” Hansol hums, feeling reassured.

„Yeah, it is,” Yuta agrees while quitting his emails and shutting his phone down. „It’s even better that I’m done with this.” He glances at his boyfriend grinning and throws his phone aside. „So we can sleep if you want to… or… you could…”

„I could what?” Hansol prods.

„You could do it again what you just did a few minutes ago,” Yuta blurts out. The thought of Hansol’s lips touching him on that sensitive spot of his skin again makes him excited.

„So you did like it?” Hansol stares at him with a way too much seductive smile, speeding up his heart rate immediately. Hansol could be seriously unpredictable sometimes.

„Hmmm… I don’t know,” Yuta tries teasing him because he doesn’t allow himself to admit so easily how much he liked it. „Maybe. This is why I’m telling you to do it again. So I can decide.”

This makes Hansol smile but he doesn’t waste too much time. His fingers are grabbing at Yuta’s shirt, pulling the fabric even lower on his shoulder. Yuta swallows as he feels Hansol’s warm breath by his neck, then his lips on his skin. His boyfriend starts peppering small kisses on his shoulder, moving upwards to his neck. Every single kiss is a bit more intense than the previous one, and Yuta enjoys the little waves of pleasure flooding through his body. His eyes are closed, and he barely manages to hold back a big sigh. Hansol’s lips are moving higher and higher on his neck until they stop by Yuta’s own lips.

„So… what do you say?” The blonde boy asks playfully and Yuta can only gape at him in surprise. Where did his shy boyfriend disappear? But actually, he likes this side of Hansol, he really likes it.

„I think I like it,” he says with a stifled voice; he couldn’t wait for being kissed again.

„Hmm.” Hansol hums by Yuta’s lips contentedly, making him even more thrilled. „Good.”

It’s Yuta who loses patience first, grabbing the blonde boy by his t-shirt, pulling him in and pressing their lips together. No matter how tired he is, he would never refuse a little kissing with Hansol. Or preferably, a lot of kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sol_bear) so we can cry over NCT together ^^


End file.
